The Teacher and the Student: A Forbidden Romance
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Topanga died in childbirth. But a heart broken and fatherless Cory becomes a teacher anyway. Eventually Cory has a student named Maya whom he builds a strong bond with. However that bond eventually... becomes something very special. *Note: This may be about a taboo and controversial type of romantic tale, but please note: it IS still a romantic tale.
1. The First Kiss

Cory Matthews walked to work one morning with his head hung low. Cory may have found some sense of purpose with his job as a school teacher but he still had trouble getting over his past. Years ago his wife Topanga died due to complications in child birth and his unborn child died as well. He had been single and lonely ever since.

Maya Hart walked to school the same morning with her head hung low. She had no friends at school, her dad had left home years ago without coming back, and her mom worked so much that she was barely ever seen. Maya was a girl who had been lonely her whole life.

Maya walked into the early morning club her school had. It was an art club, so Maya would often just sit at a table by herself drawing with various different drawing materials. Cory had recently started working at this early morning club to make some extra money. However they were already plenty of teachers working in the program and there were very few students. So most of the teachers just spent their time looking at their cell phones. Cory who wanted to stay productive somehow though decided to sit across from Maya and looked at her art work she was just finishing. Cory then said, "Hey. Watcha doin there?" Maya who barely glanced at Cory said, "Just working on a picture of flower." Cory then said, "Well it looks good." Maya nodded as she said, "Uh huh. Yeah. Sure it is." Cory then said, "No, I mean it. Your use of many bright colors on the petals that contrast the dark background, the different style of textures you use on the different types of materials in the piece, along with the level of detail you use is amazing. This should be in an art gallery." Maya then suddenly found herself moving her eyes to look right at Cory as she said, "You really mean it? I mean this isn't one of my best pieces." Cory then said, "Well if you sold this art work as it is, I would want it. It would be the best piece of art I'd have in my home." Maya then said, "Well..." Maya then handed Cory the piece of art as she said, "Here. You can have it." A surprised Cory said, "Really? Thank you. That's very kind of you." Maya then said, "Well... you've been really kind to me. People usually aren't like that in my neighborhood." Cory then said, "Well I don't see why they wouldn't. I'm Mr. Matthews by the way." Maya began to smile as she said, "I'm Maya."

Over the next several weeks: every morning Cory and Maya would sit across from each other and talk while Maya drew various pictures. They would at first talk about Maya's art work, but then eventually talk about their school days, and then eventually talk more about their personal lives. Every week Maya wound end of her conversations with Cory by giving him a new piece of original art work. Cory would always thank Maya and Maya gladly accepted Cory's thanks. At the end of one week, Maya handed Cory a black and white portrait of herself. As Cory gazed at the work he said, "Maya. This piece is incredible." A curious Maya said, "You really think so?" Cory then said, "Of course. Maya, over the last several weeks you have shown me kindness like no one has to me in so many years. This new gift only reminds me of how both kind and beautiful you are." Maya then began to blush as she said, "You think I'm beautiful Mr. Matthews?" Cory's face then began to turn red as he said, "Well... yeah. Is it okay if I say that?" Maya then said, "Of course. You... you're really kind and nice looking too Mr. Matthews." Cory then smiled as he and Maya both began to leave the classroom together.

A few more weeks later, Cory one day handed Maya a museum ticket as he said, "Maya. The local art museum has a bunch of new pieces that have come in from Europe. I thought you might want to check them out." Maya then said, "Okay. But... I don't feel comfortable going by myself." Cory then said, "Well... if you want... we could go... together... if that's okay with you." Maya then smiled and said, "I'd like that."

That weekend, Cory and Maya went to the art museum together and spent a great deal of time looking at art work together. As they looked at one piece Cory said, "I recognize this. Years ago I saw something just like it with my wife... err... I mean..." Maya then said, "Your wife? Mr. Matthews, are you married? But I thought you told me you weren't?" Cory looked down as he said, "I'm not. My wife... years ago... she died. We were childhood sweet hearts and... I'm sorry but it's still hard to talk about. I also lost our unborn child the same day and... it's still not easy to think about." Maya then suddenly held Cory's hand as she said, "It's never easy when you lose someone Mr. Matthews. When my dad left my family, people told me it would get better. They said it was part of some greater plan. But honestly... even all these years later thinking about it... it just sucks." Cory then made a little smile as he said, "You're right. It all just sucks. But at least I finally know someone now who gets it." Maya made a little smile as well. Then the two began to walk around the museum some more while holding hands.

Later in the evening, Cory and Maya walked out of the museum together. No one was around them as Maya said, "Thanks for taking me to the museum Mr. Matthews. I had a great time." Cory then said, "Me too Maya. Thanks for being kind company to be with. I actually haven't had a day this good in a long time." Maya smiled and then moved her face forward and kissed Cory's cheek. Cory's face instantly turned red. Maya who then moved her face away instantly found her own face blushing bright red. Maya then said, "Well... I better go." Cory nodded and said, "Yeah." Maya then turned around and began to walk away. Cory stood still as he watched Maya leave. However Maya stopped. Then Maya turned around and ran back towards Cory. Then Maya lept into Cory's arms and kissed Cory right on the lips. Cory kissed Maya back as the two closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around the other tight as the night continued.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Special Couple

Cory and Maya each walked around in a daze for the next 24 hours. They didn't see each other during that time, but they did nothing but think about the other. Eventually the time would come for them to cross paths again. They both came to the school early Monday morning and found each other before seeing anyone else. As they stood in an isolated area of the school hallway, Cory said, "Maya. We need to talk." Maya then said, "We do Mr. Matthews. And... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come onto you like that and..." Cory then said, "No Maya. I didn't stop you. Maybe I should have but... I mean I liked what happened but..." Maya then said, "But it was so wrong. You're too old for me." Cory then said, "And you're too young. If anyone found out what happened it could land us, especially me, in serious trouble." Maya then said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone... but... I have to ask... was I... was I a good kisser?" Cory smiled as he said, "Yes. Amazingly so." Maya smiled as she said, "Good because... that was my first kiss ever." A startled Cory said, "It was?" Cory and Maya then stood still for a moment. Then Maya said, "So... what else did you do this past weekend?" Cory then said, "Well... aside from excising, I spent a lot of time watching Red Planet Diaries. I know it's a silly show but..." A wide eyed happy looking Maya said, "I love that show too. Or I would continue to do so if my mom would get me cable again. I know the new season premiere is this Saturday night and now I'm gonna miss it." The Cory said, "Well... if you want... you could come over to my place this Saturday and see it." An excited looking Maya said, "Really? Yes. Yes, I'll come." Then Cory said, "Okay. Will your mom mind you being gone that evening?" Maya rolled her eyes as she said, "She works all night on the weekends. She won't miss me. Not that she ever does." Cory nodded as he said, "Okay. I'll see you then." Maya smirked as she said, "It's a date then?" Cory nodded as he said, "Yeah. It's a date."

On Saturday evening, Cory was wearing a suit as he prepared two plates worth of food at the dinner table in his house. Cory then heard a knock on the front door. Cory then went over to the door, opened it, and saw Maya standing in a silky red dress that went down to her ankles, and was also wearing red lip stick and make up. Maya made a smirk as she said, "I'm ready for our date." A surprised Cory said, "Maya... you're well dressed up for a stay at home kind of date." As Maya stepped in she said, "And you're pretty dressed up for a stay at home kind of date too. So I guess we just wanted to look good for each other." Cory smiled as he said, "Hmm. Perhaps. You wanna eat before the show comes on?" A smiling Maya said, "You read my mind."

Over an hour later, Cory and Maya sat on Cory's couch together watching TV. Maya was curled up next to Cory with her head laying on Cory's shoulder. As the show ended, Maya began to close her eyes as she said, "This has been the best evening ever." Cory then said, "Maya. Don't you have to go home?" A smiling Maya said, "My mom won't miss me and I'm getting tired. Do... do you mind if I sleep here for the night?" Cory then said, "I guess. I'll get a blanket out for you so you can stay on the couch and..." Suddenly Maya grabbed onto Cory's arm with her hand as she said, "Do you mind if I sleep... with you tonight... right here?" Cory smiled as he said, "Sure." Maya then cozied and snuggled up next to Cory and rested her head on his lap. Cory then began to stroke Maya's hair as he sat back. The two held remained close to the other as they began to drift into sleep.

For the next several weeks, Maya began to go to Cory's house every Saturday evening to watch television with him, and the two would always fall asleep in each other's arms on the couch. They would still talk a bit at school, but tried to keep some greater distance from each other now. However one afternoon after school, Maya was working out alone in the school weight room. She usually showered after she was done in the girls' locker room but the custodian had accidentally locked it early. Wanting to get cooled off and knowing she was alone, Maya then sneaked into the empty boys' locker room to get clean. Once she was in, Maya stripped off all her clothes and began to shower naked in the boys' locker room showers. Meanwhile Cory was heading towards the boys' locker room. He often showered there to save on his water bill at home. Cory entered the boys' locker room and instinctively like he always did, immediately took off all his clothes. However as soon as he walked into the shower area, he stood surprised as he saw a completely naked and wet Maya standing before him. Then Maya's eyes turned and widened as she saw a naked Cory and said, "Mr. Matthews!? What are you..." A blushing Cory stepped back and said, "Sorry. I usually shower here and didn't know you did too. So sorry." Maya then said, "It's okay. Just please don't tell anyone you saw my ugly naked body in here." Cory then said, "Don't worry. I won't. And by the way... your body definitely isn't ugly." Maya then made a big smile as she turned her back to Cory and continued to shower. Cory then walked away but looked back briefly to catch one more glimpse of Maya's nude backside. Then Cory turned to walk out but as he did, Maya turned around briefly again to catch one more glimpse of Cory's nude backside.

That Saturday evening, Maya walked into Cory's house with a worried look on her face. A concerned Cory said, "Maya. What's wrong?" Maya then said, "It's my mom Mr. Matthews. She got a new job that pays better but... it's down in Florida. We're moving... in just three days." A shocked looking Cory said, "I'm... I'm sorry Maya. Look. I'll make this work somehow. I could find a job where you live and..." An upset looking Maya said, "And what? Work at my new school? Don't you think people would find it strange you just happened to move to the same town as one of your students for no good reason?" Cory then said, "Maya... we can find a way to..." Maya then said, "To stay together? Mr. Matthews, long distance relationships rarely work. And our relationship... it's already so wrong as it is. I shouldn't love you but... Oh God, I do. I love you so much Mr. Matthews." Maya began to cry as Cory held Maya in his arms. As he held Maya close, Cory said, "I know Maya. What we have is something no one could understand. I wish we lived in a world that would allow our kind of relationship to be acceptable. But... you're right... this probably isn't going to work." Maya then said, "But it doesn't make what we feel any less real though does it? Because I love you more than anyone else in existence Mr. Matthews. And in my heart I know... I will never meet another man that I could love like you." Cory then looked into Maya's eyes as he said, "I love you Maya Hart. I do now, and I always will. And I know I will never meet another woman that I could love like you." Then Maya took a step away from Cory and looked into his eyes as she said, "Then before we part ways, I have one favor to ask of you." Cory then said, "Anything. Just name it." Maya then took a deep breath and said, "Make love to me Mr. Matthews. Take away my virginity this evening and make me a woman."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Making Love

Cory sat in long blue pajamas while Maya wore a skimpy light blue night gown. The two stood next to a bed in front of each other as Cory said, "Are you sure you want this? I'm not making you do this." Maya nodded and said, "I want this more than anything. But first: ground rules time. No hickies on my neck. I don't want any visible marks on me that I would have to explain to my mom later." Cory then said, "What about your stomach?" Maya then said, "No visible marks on any area not covered by a bathing suit." Cory then said, "Okay. My terms now. No one ever knows about this." Maya then said, "Agreed. We tell no one. Not a therapist, not a priest, or anyone." Cory then said, "After this evening is over, we never talk about this again. Now... do you want me to wear some kind of... protection?" Maya then said, "No. I'm on the pill. And I don't want anything that separates any part of our bodies from each other." Cory then said, "Very well. But if either of us gets any transmitted disease or... thing from each other, we will never seek out the other out to tell them what has happened to them." Maya then said, "Agreed. Once we are apart, we never tell the other if something has changed in our bodies." Cory then said, "Okay. Now about what we can do tonight... does everything else go?" Maya then said, "Yes. Everything else goes. And I want _everything_ tonight." Cory then said, "Agreed then?" Maya then said, "Agreed."

Cory and Maya then stood still as they looked into each other's eyes. Then the two immediately lept forward and began to kiss each other on the lips. As they kissed, Maya pushed Cory into a wall and began to pull his shirt up. The two broke their kiss so Maya could pull Cory's shirt over his head. Then Maya pushed Cory onto his bed and then stood over him. Maya then took off her light blue night gown and now stood in a lacy baby blue bra and panties. Maya then got down on her knees and then pulled Cory's pants off leaving him in his tight white underwear. Maya then had her body fall on top of Cory as she grabbed the sides of his head with her hands.

The two kissed again as Cory put his arms around Maya. As the two kissed, Cory moved his hands down Maya's back and then brought them to Maya's buttocks. Cory then slid his hands underneath Maya's panties and began to squeeze the smooth skin that made up Maya's butt cheeks. Maya broke her kiss with Cory to giggle a bit and then smiled as she looked into Cory's eyes. Maya then sat up on her knees as Cory held tight to Maya's behind. Then Maya undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. As Maya's top half of her body was now completely in view for Cory to see, she bit her lower lip for a second and said, "Am I beautiful enough?" Cory smiled and said, "You are amazingly beautiful Maya. Now come here." Cory and Maya then took off their remainder of their clothing as they got under a blanket together and proceeded to make love.

Several minutes later it was over. Cory and Maya lay naked holding the other in their arms. Cory then said, "Did you like it?" Maya then said, "Yes. It was.. amazing. Was I... good? I mean I'm younger and it was my first time and..." Cory then said, "Shh. You were like a pro. I love you Maya." Maya then looked deep into Cory's eyes as she said, "And I love _you_ Mr. Matthews." The two kissed and then just laid together in bed for the rest of the night.

***One Year Later**

Cory was walking through the park alone one Saturday afternoon when his phone rang. Cory answered it and said, "Hello?" Cory then heard Maya's voice say, "Hi Mr. Matthews. It's Maya." Cory's eyes widened as he said, "Maya. How are you? It's good to hear from you. I... I hoped you would call. You left before I woke up during our last night together. I never got to..." Maya then interrupted Cory and said, "This has to be quick. I'm using a disposable phone at the farthest away place I could get to from my house so you can't track me." A confused Cory said, "But Maya, why..." Maya then said, "Because I don't want you looking for me Mr. Matthews. Because I don't want you to be with me because if you do... you're sure to get in trouble. What we had was wrong and if anyone found out... I wouldn't want your life to be ruined. Just know... I did enjoy what the two of us had, and trust me. Nothing will ever make me forget you. Nothing." Then the line went dead. Cory stood still as he looked at his phone with a dazed and confused look on his face.

Maya entered an apartment and saw her mother sitting on a couch. Maya then said, "Any troubles while I was gone?" Maya's mom then said, "No. I was really worried more about you. Where did you go? To call your secret boyfriend from New York whose identity you still won't tell me." Maya then said, "And I never will. But don't worry mom. He doesn't know where we live and will never see me again." Maya's mom then said, "Well he should so he could at least pay for..." Maya then said, "Enough mother. Excuse me now. I have responsibilities to attend to." Maya then walked away from her mother and then into another room where inside a crib was a young baby girl sleeping. Maya then smiled as she picked up the baby girl and held her close. As she looked at the baby girl's face Maya with a sad look said, "I'm sorry little one. I'm so sorry you're going to grow up thinking you were born to a mommy who was knocked up by some random man. But know this. You were born from a love between a man and a young woman that was very, very real. A love that was so real... but just couldn't be." Then Maya made a small smile as she looked into her baby's face and said, "But at least when I look at you my little Riley, I'll remember... I'll always have something to remember my true love by."

**THE END**


	4. 2 Years Later: Lovers Reunited

Maya's eyes were completely closed. Then Maya immediately opened them. Maya looked around and saw she was completely naked under a blanket in a bed, and laying next to her was her teacher: Cory Matthews; who was also naked, but still asleep. Maya made a little smile and gently kissed Cory on his forehead. Maya then slowly got out of bed standing in the bedroom she was in. As Maya stretched out briefly, Cory then began to slowly open his eyes. The first thing Cory saw was Maya's firm pale butt and he smiled. As Cory began to look at all of Maya's nude backside now he said, "That's a sight I could get used to seeing every morning." Maya made a short sigh as she turned around to look at Cory and said, "Mr. Matthews we agreed, this was a one time only thing. We can never do this again. Besides, I'm about to be moving away." Cory then said, "I know but... I could always visit you and..." Tears came from Maya's eyes as she said, "No Mr. Matthews. You're an adult and I... I... I'm thirteen years old dammit! You know this is wrong. I know this is wrong. And I... I couldn't bear it if you got in trouble for doing what we did." Cory then said, "Maya, I..." Maya then with an angry tone said, "NO! I'm sorry. I love you Mr. Matthews so much and... and that's why I can't let you continue to keep loving me." Maya then grabbed her clothes in a bundle and then ran out of the room crying. Cory simply remained in his bed looking uncertain of what to do.

**~Two Years Later**

Cory was walking down a beach in North Carolina by himself. It was summer break and he was just looking for some quiet time by himself. It had been two years since Maya Hart had walked out of his life. Maya Hart... the most perfect girl he had ever known since his wife died. He knew it was wrong that he was in love with a teenage girl at his age. He knew making love to a girl so young was wrong. And yet all Cory could do was yearn to still be with her. Cory hadn't looked or even considered being with another female since Maya. Not a grown woman, or an underage one. Cory's heart belonged only to Maya. But then as he walked down the beach, something caught Cory's eye. A teenage female was walking down the beach in front of him wearing a yellow bikini. The bikini bottom was very cheeky leaving much of the female teen's buttocks in plain view. Cory found himself starring at the girl's firm pale butt cheeks as his face went red. Cory hadn't checked out a girl's butt or had even thought about starring or touching one since he had been with Maya. But his eyes felt drawn to this particular girl's butt cheeks since they seemed to remind him of Maya's butt so much.

But then the teenage girl turned her head and Cory realized this girl... was Maya. Cory's eyes widened as he loudly said, "Maya!?" Maya then turned her head to look directly at Cory and with a look of amazement and a hint of dread she said, "Mr. Matthews?" Cory then rushed over to where Maya was and said, "Maya, I... what are you doing here?" Maya then said, "I'm with my grandmother. She thought I could use a vacation here." Cory then said, "Same here. Except I mean... I'm by myself and... Maya, I... I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Maya looked away slightly as she said, "I missed you too Mr. Matthews, but... but I have to go. I'm sorry." Maya then quickly ran off and went towards a beach towel and a bag. Maya grabbed the bag quickly, but as she did, she didn't see her phone fall out of it. As Maya began to walk away without it, Cory picked up the phone and said, "Maya, you dropped your phone!" Maya turned around and began to go back towards Cory to get her phone. But as Maya walked towards him, Cory began to look at Maya's phone and saw a wallpaper picture on it. The picture was what appeared to be a photo of Maya laying in a hospital bed... holding a baby girl in her arms.

Cory's eyes greatly widened as he saw the picture. Maya then immediately grabbed the phone from Cory's hands and said, "Thanks." Maya then began to walk away but Cory began to follow Maya as he said, "Maya. I saw a picture on your phone and... do you... did you get... I... are you a mother now?" Maya then said, "It's not your concern. Remember, we agreed not to talk to each other again." Cory then said, "I know Maya but... but am I the..." Maya then stopped and turned to look at Cory as she said, "Mr. Matthews, please. Don't do this. If you get too involved, people will find out what we did and... I can't have you get in any kind of trouble or..." Cory then cut Maya off and said, "Maya, there was a time stamp in the corner of the photo. It was a little over nine months after our last night we spent time together. Maya, please. Tell me the truth. Look, I won't be mad if you tell me you just threw yourself at another guy after we parted ways because you were upset. But if that wasn't the case, I... I need to know. I already lost one daughter. Don't let me lose another." Tears began to come out of Maya's eyes as she sat down and put her hands on her head for a moment. Cory sat next to Maya, looking at her but being silent. After several moments of silence, Maya looked right at Cory and said, "I haven't made love to anyone else but you. I... I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and... I named her Riley. Mr. Matthews... you have a daughter named Riley."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Author's Note - So what do you all think so far? Enjoying the direction of the tale? Anything you want to see happen next? I know the subject matter of this story is very taboo, but I hope some opened minded people out there can still appreciate this for the romantic tale that it is. _


	5. Lovers Reconnect

Cory and Maya walked into a hotel room still wearing their bathing suits as Maya said, "Quick, quick! Get in here." Maya quickly closed the door behind the two as Cory said, "Maya, no one saw us come in together." Maya then said, "We can't take these kind of chances." Cory then said, "Well I'm gonna need to take some sort of chances if I'm gonna ever meet my daughter. My... my daughter. I... I have a daughter. You have other pictures of her right?" Maya made a little smile as she sat on the bed with Cory. Maya took out her phone and scrolled through several pictures showing the same baby girl. Maya then said, "She's a wide eyed adventurer. Always love crawling around and exploring." As Cory smiled at the photos, tears began to appear in his eyes as he said, "She's beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I... I have to meet her." Maya then moved her phone away and said, "No. We can't do that Mr. Matthews." Cory then said, "But Maya. I want to help you. I want to to help take care of our child. I don't care about the risk because... I love you."

Maya then stood up and turned her back to Cory as she said, "No, you can't Mr. Matthews. You just got the hots for a thirteen year old two years ago. And I went along with it because I was a horny teenage girl. You could only imagine dating someone young again, because you met your wife while young, and I was simply looking to replace the hole left my my estranged father with another protective older man. That's what happened. That's that!" Cory was silent for a moment, but then stood up and said, "Or how about this tale? Maybe we were two people in pain looking for someone who we could properly share that pain with. Maybe I was attracted to you because no other person in my life since my wife had been so attentive and loyal to me. Maybe a girl who had seen insincere love in the past, became attracted to someone who was showing her real unconditional love. And maybe... just maybe... we really do completely and totally love each other.

Cory then put his hands on Maya's bare shoulders as Maya still kept her back to Cory and said, "Mr. Matthews, no. This is wrong. I mean I'm fifteen years old. I'm still underage. This is so, so wrong. We can't." Cory then said, "Maya. Not sharing your feelings with someone you love is the most real wrong thing. I don't care about the risks. I'm willing to do this, if you are." Maya then turned around to look at Cory in the eyes and said, "Mr. Matthews, I... I.. I love you and have missed you so much!" Maya then jumped at Cory and instantly kissed him on the lips. Cory kissed Maya back as he wrapped his arms around her upper waist. Maya meanwhile drove her hands into Cory's hair and ran her fingers through it. Then Cory moved his mouth down and began to light kiss and nibble on Maya's neck. The two then began to take all of their clothing off as they began to get into the nearby bed together.

Several minutes later, a naked Cory and Maya lay in bed together embracing the other in their arms. As Maya looked into Cory's eyes, she smiled and said, "Mr. Matthews?" Cory then said, "Yes?" Maya finally smiled and said, "I'm so glad we did that." Cory then said, "I'm glad too. I don't care if you're fifteen years old. I love you so much." Maya then said, "And I love you too. And I know Riley will love you too when she meets you." Cory then said, "Wait. You mean..." Maya then said, "Yes. Mr. Matthews... I think it's time you meet our daughter."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
